The False Teaching of Love
by KatDingo
Summary: Courtney had just recently moved to a new country and a new school. But she didn't expect that the school would contain misbehaved pupils and teachers who don't bother to teach proper education. But she also didn't expect to fall in love with a devious ginger...Scottney fanfic.
1. The New Girl

**I apologise if Courtney seemed my to OOC in this one. But Scott seems to remain the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>The False Teaching of Love<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"We're here..." She sits up from her car seat and looks out the window. The building seemed nice, but it was old and _victorian. _Her father opened the car door open for her. She steps out, her black leather shoes touching the grass. She gets out of the car while holding her suitcase close to her. "So, what do you think so far?" She bites her lip.

"It seems nice and decent..." He nods.

"I knew you would agree, welcome to England sweetheart." She smiles a bit. Sure it's nothing like Canada, but it's good enough right? She was hoping to move into London, but instead, they decided to move to the country side with her grandparents. Her older brother Marcus was still living in Canada, he was in college. Then, here she is with her parents going to attend a boarding school. The name, St Trebles School for Young Men and Women. Of course the boarding is mixed gendered. She wonders why though...

Her grandfather told her that the school used to be a school for men only. However, they were low on budget and not enough students were administrated, so they changed it to mixed genders. However, she wonders why the school wouldn't have enough students. And he also told her that the school used to teach only the Music subject and that they were very popular in the music business. Then they changed it to mixed subjects. Which is how they got their name, St Trebles School.

"Come on, let's get you administrated." She nods. They both then proceed towards the old Victorian building. They both walk in, the place seemed nice. The administration office was just in front of the door. She watches her father walk up to the desk. She decides to look around, take in her surroundings. She walks towards a display shelf protected with glass. At first she looks at her reflection in the glass. Her face had Mocha skin with freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her chocolate brown hair touches her shoulders perfectly. Her onyx eyes staring back at her. She sighs finally seeing past her reflection. The souvenirs in the shelves from different places amazes her. There was the snow globe with the eiffel tower inside, the Golden cup with has greek writing on it and there's a small imitation of a human skull from Cameroon and...hold on. She stops immediately on the small skull. It was very old looking and very dirty. Almost _inhumane._

"Mr Garcia?" A voice of a man made her turn around. A man in his mid-thirty's was standing there next to the counter. She quickly walks over to her father.

"Yes..." The man approaches him while lending out his hand.

"I am Chris McLean, principal of St Trebles." His attention then turn to the young Latina. "And this is Courtney I believe?" She turns away, trying to pay attention to the one large window in the room.

"It is her, she's trying to get used to her new surroundings, considering she's gonna stay here."

"I understand, but there's nothing for her to fear in here." She walks up to the window, interested on the beauty mother nature can give. "In this school every pupil and teacher is happy within each other's company." As that said, she witnesses a teenage boy on a motorcycle dragging a younger boy by his legs with a long rope across the grassy field. She gasps as the young boy was screaming for help.

"Courtney? What's wrong?" She was about to speak until the principal beat her to it.

"There's no need to worry Courtney, that boy will be fine. No matter how many times they get hurt." He chuckles a bit to himself. "Alright, can the both of you please come to me office so you can pay her fees?" Her father nods.

"Very well, come on then." She warily follows her father towards the principal's office. However, on the way, she could feel some what an uncomfortable gaze on her with her back turned. Which is impossible considering that there is no one other than her father, the person at the desk and the principal. They reach his office. Chris immediately walks over to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper. While he walks back, she examines the amount of papers on his desk. Most of them do have huge writings in red saying 'FINAL DEMAND' from a bank of some sort.

"Okay, Mr Garcia. Here are the fees for your daughter. Please sign here." She walks up to a window in the office. When she looks out, she could see a two teenage boys strapping what looked to be a boy younger than them to a rocket. One of them lights it up and the rocket sent the young boy flying into the air. She couldn't see where the boy went, but when she saw him again, he was floating safely onto the ground with a parachute, that of which gave her a huge sigh of relief. The three of them were laughing at the extreme stunt. However one of them, the teenage ginger one, stops when he catches her looking at them. She quickly turns away, blushing from her being caught, but she couldn't help but turn back at them. She quickly glances back, he was still looking up at her. She turns her whole face around, looking down at the him. The other boy notices him looking at something. He looks up with him, revealing to be from Asian descent. The younger boy, however, just took the chance and ran.

"Courtney!" She whips her head back. Her father looks at her amused. "Seriously, you just got here and you're already checking out boys." She blushes at the statement.

"I wasn't checking them out, I was just studying their behaviour."

"Whatever you say. Just, do your best in school and don't make any enemies. Okay?" She smiles a bit.

"I can't make a promise father. But I'll try." He nods seemingly satisfied with her answer. The principal places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr Garcia, she will be just fine here."

"I hope so." Her father looks down at his watch on his arm. "Won't you look at the time, I have to go." She stands up and hugs him.

"I'll miss you." He hugs back, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I'll miss you too." He kisses her forehead before pulling away from the embrace. "Be good alright?" She nods.

"I will." He soon walks out of the door. When it closes, She could already feel herself uncomfortable without his presence.

"Alright Miss Garcia, when you walk out, the Head Boy will lead you to your dorm. And just so you know, this school is _definitely_ not like the other schools. Just hope you get lucky on your first day here." She blinks confused. She walks out of the principal's office, shutting the door behind her. When she turned left she collides with someone and she falls down.

"Watch where you're going next time. Hold on, I've never seen you around here before." She looks up to see a boy who looked to be older than her, he looked to be of Middle Eastern descent. He lends out his hand to her and she takes it. He pulls her up to her feet. "You alright?" She nods.

"I'm fine, but I should be the one to be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He nods understandingly. "Do you happen to know where the Head boy is exactly?" He chuckles a bit.

"You're looking at him..." She blushes a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't see you have a badge or something on you right now."

"I don't wear it often. I just assume that everyone knows who Head Boy is, and we barely get any newcomers here." She frowns a bit.

"Why is that?" He laughs a little.

"You see why...did you need anything from me?" She nods.

"Yes, the principal told me to find you so you can escort me to my dorm."

"Of course, follow me." She follows him out of the building and goes into another building where there was a lot of students speaking near their lockers. "I should give you a bit of a run down on our school. This school used to be a school which only teach the music subject." As she walks past, she could see a lot of boys staring at her, mostly her chest region and her hips and below. "No need to feel uncomfortable Courtney, they're not used to new people, especially if they're a girl. As you can see, there are more boys than girls." One of the boys whistled at the sight of her, and that's when she _really_ starts to worry. "The reason why there's more boys than girls, it used to be an all boys school, but they changed it due to budget reasons. We're still low on the budget right now." They both climb up the stairs to the top floor.

"Um, sir, there's no need to give me a rundown. My grandfather was student here and he told me everything." He smirks at her.

"Did he tell you what we do now?" She shook her head. "He was leaving in the past, where this school was just like other schools."

"And what's so different about this one?" He sighs.

"So many questions from a girl who _thinks _she knows this school." She looked a bit annoyed at that statement.

"I didn't catch your name by the way." He turns back at her.

"Taylor, my name is Taylor." She nods.

"My name is Courtney." He smiles down at her.

"I think we'll get along just fine..." He motions her towards him. "Come on, we're not to far from your dorm." At that moment, she was a bit hesitant to follow him. Though he does have a point, her grandfather was living in the past, and how it is now seems to prove his point. The teenage boy on the motorcycle dragging the younger boy behind him with a long rope. Then there was the other two teenage boys laughing when they blasted off a younger boy on a rocket. One of them even managed to notice her, the ginger, he looked to be around her age, so was the other one. "Are we gonna go or what?" She shakes her head a bit before following him through the hallway. He opens the last door at the edge revealing another pair of stairs. She frowns a bit.

"I sleep in the attic?" He shakes his head.

"We _all_ sleep in attics." Her eyes went wide.

"Communal bedrooms?" He nods slowly. "So, I sleep with the rest of the girls, right?" He laughs nervously.

"Actually, about that. Since there is more boys than girls, we just place the girls on which ever bed is free." Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Y-You mean I have to sleep with..." He nods slowly. "I'm not sleeping with them..." He shrugs.

"Well, it's that or the uncomfortable couch downstairs sweetheart. It's your choice." She bites her lip.

* * *

><p>The door opens revealing Taylor. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" All the boys and girls in the dorm stops to face him. "May I present you our newest Treble, Courtney Garcia!" He walks inside the dorm leaving an agitated Courtney at the door. Everyone keeps staring at her, until one boy yelled out.<p>

"Damn she's hot!" All the boys laughed before going back to what they were doing. However, all the girls still kept their eyes on her. She gulps stepping into the room. Taylor chuckles at her.

"Don't be afraid of the girls, just like the boys they're not used to newcomers. Especially if it's a girl." She nods understandingly. In a school that used to be for boys only, it would be weird having a girl show up. When she walks inside the room, she could see a lot of different people in one very long attic. In the front there were some girls who loved to look sexy for the boys. In the middle, there were a group of nerds and geeks, both genders take note. And at the end, there were an all boys who looked to be delinquents or bad-boys of some sort. There was also an empty bed between the geeks group and delinquent group. Oh boy...She turns to Taylor.

"Is there another empty bed here? At all?" He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that's the only bed available in here." She looks past the last batch or pupils to find a door at the other end.

"What's behind that door?"

"Oh, that's where the first, second, third and fourth years sleep. We have to separate both genders in those years. Because that's when they start to get those specific hormones. But in older years, we just sleep in mixed genders. In this dorm, the years are all boys." At least they have _some_ rules about sleeping with the same genders. "Go and get settled into your new bed. Take note that the boys back there tend to flirt with new girls, just ignore them for now." She nods. When she walks past the boys in the nerd group, she could feel all their eyes on her. Their gazes on her were makig her extremely uncomfortable. She then reaches her bed to her relief, the boys at the back seemed to have ignored her presence for now, to which she is grateful. She places her suitcase on her bed.

"I never seen a girl as fine as you before." She pauses for a moment when she hears boy behind her. She turns to find a boy who seemed to be the same age as her.

"Do I know you?" He smirks at her.

"Name's Duncan babe." She raises an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I care? Don't waste my time alright?" She was about to turn back to her suitcase before she felt a hand on her wrist. She looks back at him, blushing as he looks at her seductively.

"You're feisty, I _love_ chicks who are feisty." He begins to examine her up and down. In her mind, maybe the couch downstairs would have been better than this. "Where are you from sweetheart?"

"Canada, I moved here to England to live with my grandparents."

"Canada huh? You don't look like you're from Canada."

"Oh yes, my parents were from Central America but then they moved to Canada for a better life." He then pulls her down making her sit on his lap. She blushes from the gesture while he continued to looking into her eyes. His teal eyes had her captivated, they were gorgeous. It was moment of silence between the two, until...

"Duncan! Get off Scott's bed, he'll be back any minute." They both immediately stand up. She looks at the person who interrupted them. It was the same Asian boy from the fields. "And she just got here mate." He walks away leaving her confused. Duncan sighs next to her.

"Well, it's time for me to go." He places a hand on her cheek and kisses her other cheek. "Until next time princess." He winks at her before departing. She blushes while watching him walk away. When she hears the door being slammed closed, she snaps out of her trance. She turns to see the same ginger from the fields carrying a rifle in his hand. She gasps before being sitting down on her bed, pretending to not notice him. Since when were rifles allowed in school? The boy walks past her, but he stops at the bed Duncan was sitting on, which was right next to her bed. She sneaks a glance of him, he was putting his rifle under his bed. She examines more of him now that he's up close. Orange hair, freckles and darker blue eyes than Duncan's teal ones. She was too deep in thought that she didn't realise that he noticed her already.

"Can I help you miss?" She snaps out of her thoughts. She turns her whole head to him. He was sitting on his bed with a knife in his hand, he was of course facing her. She shakes her head.

"No, there's nothing sir." He chuckles a bit.

"Pretty lady, my name is Scott." She nods.

"Yes, I already know." He looks at her surprised, gripping his knife tightly.

"H-How did you know?" She gasps a bit at her mistake.

"No, I meant that I could tell. Someone else was sitting on your bed and your Asian friend said it was 'Scott's bed.' So, I assumed that you were him." He grip on his knife seemed to have relaxed.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you befo-" And that's when he realises. He smirks slyly at her. "You were that girl who was checking me out, weren't you?" She blushes a bit.

"N-No, I wasn't checking you out. I-I was just studying your behaviour, w-with your friend."

"Afraid of this school pretty lady?" She shakes her head.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He gives her an evil look.

"Really? Let's see how long you would last here then..." He turns to one of the boys at the back. "Release the glue!" The boy release a long rope and before she knew it, some glue was then splattered all over her. She gasps when she sees a bucket above her. Another boy then threw feathers at her making them stick to her. She looks at everyone shocked as they all laughed at her, even the geeks and nerds. She growls at them.

"YOU'RE ALL HORRIBLE!" She then turns to Scott who was looking at her very amused. "You will pay for this."

"That's what they all say babe." She scoffs before turning away from him. She stands up while grabbing a towel from her suitcase.

"I'm gonna have a shower now, asshole." She turns and stomps her way out of the attic, once the door closes everyone laughs out loud. Well, except Scott who just had a amused look on his face.

"She's very hot."

* * *

><p><strong>My new story, yes it is based on St Trinians. This is a Scottney fanfic. I love Duncney, but I love Scottney even more. Hope you like it.<strong>

**I do not own Courtney or Duncan or Scott or Chris McLean**

**Taylor belongs to me.**

**KatDingo over and out**


	2. No Bra, Just Panties

**The False Teaching of Love**

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe it. This is the 'welcome' they give her!? After a few hours they decide to start off with a negative note. To her, they've proven to be a bunch of immature assholes with no future ahead of them what-so-ever. No wonder this school wasn't so popular anymore.

It couldn't get any worse right?

When she goes inside the communal bathrooms, she strips of her school uniform and sets them on the wooden bench in front of the showers. She goes around the wall to get to her selected shower hose in only her underwear. She leaves her underwear on because she finds, that there were no curtains or any kind of coverage what-so-ever. Just a wall that reaches to her collarbone, much to her dismay. The boys could easily see her breasts and below, which is not what she wants. She started showering already, and when the right time came, she unclipped her bra and hangs it over the half wall. Her back was turned to the half wall and her face was turned against the wall letting the water wash away the glue.

"Hey Courtney..." She gasps hearing a boy's voice. She uses her arms to cover her breast and turns her head back. To her relief, it was only Taylor. He was looking at her amused. "Why do you have feathers in your hair?" She also sees that he was top-less, and it looked like he was going to have a shower. And sadly, there were no walls between the shower hoses. She turns her head back around.

"T-Taylor, please leave I don't have a bra on."

"I can tell, because you're covering your breasts and your bra is hanging here." She blushes madly. How embarrassing, Taylor just walked in on her shower, and he didn't care. Which is weird considering that she is half-naked with only her panties on. "Did any guys flirt with you yet? Because I can't see why they shouldn't." She growls a bit but she could hear him chuckling. "I'm joking relax. So did they?"

"Well, one of them."

"What's his name?"

"Duncan." She hears him scoff.

"Of course it would be him, he loves grabbing the attention of girls. What did he say this time?" She sighs a bit disappointed from what she recently heard. Duncan flirts with every girl, she should've known from his flirtatious greets towards her.

"He said that he never seen a girl as fine as me before and that he loves feisty girls." She hears him chuckle a bit.

"Yep, that's Duncan for you. Was there anyone else?" She didn't know if she should mention him. He technically never flirted with her, but just like the others, he called her pet-names. So maybe he did flirt with her a little.

"There was this other one. His name was..." She shudders at saying his name. "Scott." For a while there was silence. Until he spoke making her a bit relieved.

"Are you sure it was Scott?"

"He told me so himself. He's a ginger, orange hair, freckles and very dark blue eyes."

"Now I see...it's weird." She frowns a bit.

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because Scott isn't the one to flirt with girls, in fact he's _never_ flirted with a girl before. He wouldn't even give them pet-names like 'sweetheart' or 'babe'. Everyone was convinced that he was gay, because he's never shown _any_ interest in any _girl_ before. And to hear from you that he flirted with you, that's deep."

"He didn't really flirt with me. He just called me a few pet-names and teased me a bit. Also, he's the reason why I have feathers in my hair."

"They pulled a prank on you didn't they?" She rose an eyebrow

"How did you know?"

"I forgot to mention this to you, every time there's a new student, they pull a few pranks on them on their first day." She frowns a bit confused.

"Why would they do that? Haven't they been through the same thing?"

"They did, but they tend to be extremely _curious_ about the people not from this school. It's not that fun pulling pranks on the people who are used to those stuff. Because they've experienced it so many times that they think it's exciting, thrilling and fun. However, when they see the reactions from people who are new and not used to the environment, they want to see their reactions because their curious about it. The same they did to you, they want to see your reaction and how long you would last without screaming or crying. That's St Trebles for you." She paused a bit. The information he just given her had just frightened her a little. They were using her to get a reaction from her. That of which reminds her of few things Scott said to her.

_'Afraid of this school pretty lady?'_

_'Really? Let's see how you would last here then...'_

What Scott said had just clicked in her. They were testing her, like a lab rat she was. And yet, she let them all get to her. She let Duncan get to her, he was flirting with her just like he does with other girls. There was Taylor, she didn't know what to think of him, he was just like any other leader of a kind. He also has at least _some_ respect for her, she was totally grateful for that. And last but not least..

Scott...

Amazing thing was, he was the first pupil she actually made eye contact with. He was convinced that she was checking him out, which was partially true, but not for his looks. Although, she had to admit, he is pretty handsome for a ginger. But that wasn't the point, she was studying his behaviour along with his Asian friend. And come to think of it, she should've known the prank was coming towards her. Especially in a school that severely lacks _discipline_. That's when what Taylor said hit her..

"Wait, did you just say they pull a _few_ pranks on new students?" There was another long silence, only it was a bit longer than the last one. She frowns a bit. "Taylor? Are you there?" She turns around, Taylor wasn't there anymore...so wasn't her bra. Her eyes went wide. No please, please don't say he was involved as well. She looks over the half-wall to see her school uniform gone, even her towel was gone. She gasps to herself. She turns off the shower and runs out of the communal bathrooms. She makes sure her arms covered her breasts. "TAYLOR! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE INVOLVED..."

_FLASH_

She froze completely when a bright light flashed behind her. No fucking way! She turns to see a girl who was also a ginger but lacked the freckles and the blue eyes Scott has, replaced with green eyes. She was also holding a camera in her hand. She laughs at her while pointing at her. Courtney blushes completely embarrassed, and when the girl was laughing so hard, she took the chance and sprinted away from her. "Hey come back here! Kaleidoscope still wasn't finished!" Kaleidoscope? Who names their child that? But it didn't matter because she needed to get away from her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Cameron! How's it looking with the new girl!?" A nerdy, short, weak boy who seemed to be from African descent looks at the screen showing Courtney sprinting through the halls.

"She's sprinting away from Izzy!" The Asian boy looked at the screen from behind Cameron.

"Oh man she so hot..." Cameron nods nervously in agreement.

"I do admit, she's really pretty." Scott slaps Cameron's head from behind.

"Pretty? Look at her Cameron, she's a perfect 10! She's sexy!" Both the Asian boy and Cameron look at him weirdly. Scott returns the gaze. "What? Was it something I said?" His Asian friend shook his head.

"No...not really. It's just, this is the first time you've ever been interested in a girl." Scott shrugs.

"It's not against the law...she's fucking hot." Duncan comes from behind Scott.

"I know, but you stand no chance against her. She's way out of your league." Scott sent him an annoyed glance.

"At least I don't have a chance at getting herpes." Both Cameron and the Asian boy snicker at the comment.

"Whatever...Cameron, Richard, what's the update?" Both of them look at the screen, Courtney was resting against the wall catching her breath. With her body leaning on the wall, Scott could see the define curves her body could give from her lack of clothing. Especially they way she was leaning against the wall, her mid-back wasn't touching the wall, but he could see that her ass was touching the wall along with the top of her back. Making her have this curvy and sexy stance without her even knowing, and the fact she was wearing hot panties and no bra, only her arms covering her breasts, he could tell she was the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"Nothing much so far, she's just resting against the wall." Duncan nods, but like Scott, he was checking out everything her body could give.

"If it's not obvious with that girl. I call dibs!" Scott growls a bit annoyed.

"Fine, go ahead, not that I care." Duncan smirks at him.

"I knew you would come around." Richard looks back at them.

"She's on the run again..."

* * *

><p>She was exhausted, but she knew she had to get away from that crazy girl. But there was one tiny problem, she didn't know where she was going. So she was just running in random directions like an idiot. She looks back to see that the girl is gone and no longer chasing her. When she turns back around she immediately slams into a hard wooden door. She collapsed onto the ground knocked out but luckily, her arms were still covering her breasts.<p>

"Whatever Brick-House, you know I won that race for the third time today!" The door opens and in comes an athletic blonde girl along with a strongly-built boy who has dog-tags hanging from his neck. They both stop when they see Courtney on the ground fast asleep. They both look at each other.

"New girl." They both said at the same time. The boy looks down at Courtney.

"Should we help her Jo?" She shrugs.

"I'm not to sure about that Brick..." They both stay like that in silence until Jo gets a bit impatient. "Well Brick-House? Aren't you gonna carry her to our dorm?" He blushes while looking down at her.

"I-I can't..." She rose an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"And why not?" He points down towards her.

"I don't think she's wearing a bra..." Jo looks down at her.

"Okay dampy-pants, don't look while I check. Alright?" He nods while looking away form both girls. Jo removes her arm enough that she could see that there was no bra. Jo places her arm back in place. "She's not wearing a bra. Why isn't she wearing a bra?" He turns back around.

"Can you take her? I don't wanna touch her when she's barely wearing any clothing." Jo rolls her eyes before carrying Courtney bridal style.

"You're such a wuss."

* * *

><p>"Well, our fun's over..." Scott sighs a bit disapointed. Izzy has just gotten back to the dorm a while ago, with the picture as requested by numerous of boys in the school. Scott included. The picture was just Courtney's back with her hot panties on her ass. He was happy with the photo, but he kinda hoped for more. Like a shot of her bare breasts. But he didn't care, also, he had to thank Taylor later on for stealing her clothes. It was hot and kinda funny to see her run randomly through the halls with only her panties. He heard the door slam closed, he turns to see Jo and Brick walk in with Courtney in her arms.<p>

"Alright guys, you all had your laughs, now give back her clothes." Scott shrugs.

"I don't have her clothes, Taylor does. And I haven't seen him since the bathroom scene." Jo rolls her eyes.

"Do you at least have _something_ for her to wear, to cover her boobs and underwear?" He sighs while taking off his black blazer and throwing it to Jo.

"Put it on her, Taylor will return soon anyways." Duncan didn't waste time looking at Courtney while Jo put the blazer on her. Scott soon joined staring at her breasts, but Jo made sure to keep them covered. When Jo was done, she places her on Courtney's bed right next to Scott's bed. Duncan scoffs while rolling his eyes.

"And he gets to have the best view of her." Scott ignored him while staring down at the latin beauty in his sight. The blazer looked _way_ better on her than him. It covered her breasts and waist but it barely covered her panties. But it didn't matter, she looked hot with or without clothes. And by that time he realises, she really was out of his league. She's more suited to be with Duncan. He always gets the girl, which kinda annoys Scott a bit. Okay, a lot. He's never shown it, but every time there's a new girl he's kinda secretly hoping that they notice him and find him attractive, and flirt with him to get with him. However, it's always Duncan that gets to them before Scott. And that's why he get's really annoyed. But, with a girl with a perfect 10 body like Courtney, there's no way he's taking his chances at losing her to him.

She's way to gorgeous for him to let go. Ever since he first saw her behind that window, he knew that there was _something_ going on. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He told Taylor that he secretly wanted a girl that he could actually connect with. Something that was there when he first sees that girl. The same thing applies to Taylor, but he's not looking for a relationship in school, and next year's his final year in this school. Good for Taylor. And thankfully, he seems to understand and pretends to not know what Scott wants in his love-life. And when he first saw Courtney, he knew there was something.

But, he doesn't think she would agree with him...

Scott knew that the first guy to flirt with her was Duncan, and she seemed to enjoy it from him. Who wouldn't? Heard from a lot of girls, he's very gorgeous, but he's behind Taylor, Justin and Alejandro. Scott, well, he's no where near the top, around the low-middle? He can't tell, but he knows because so far no girl has attempted to flirt with him. Not even the not so hot ones. But, he didn't care.

He doesn't need a woman in his life. Pranking people are just as fun as getting laid with a hot girl. He can't tell because he's never been laid but he just knows. That's how special he is.

"How's Courtney?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Taylor walk in with Courtney's clothing.

"She's fine, just a bit hurt. Thanks for stealing her clothes Taylor." He shrugs while handing them to Scott. Taylor hands him her bra.

"Keep it, I'll tell her that I lost it." Scott smirks.

"Thanks...a perfect souvenir." Taylor nods.

"Alright, but do me a huge favour and avoid her from talking to Duncan." He whispers to him. "He'll break her heart if she communicates with him again." Scott glances a Duncan, he was already asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Around mid-night." Damn, that's how long he's been thinking about her? It was 10:13 when they brought her back. Scott nods.

"Alright, I'll make sure."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I make the rating M? It's not because there's going to be a lemon, but because of the swearing. Should I? I'm not sure. Please let me know...<strong>

**Pretty much every character, except Taylor, Richard and Courtney's father, belong to Fresh T.V**

**The rest belong to me.**

**KatDingo over and out**


	3. Sha-Bam! Knocked out Again!

**The False Teaching of Love**

**Chapter 3**

Scott seemed to be asleep on his bed, and that's what she wants. That's what she wants from everyone in the dorm. She had managed to get her pyjamas on earlier, while they were still sleeping of course. And she also got out her mobile phone from her suitcase, that's what she really needed. She snuck out of the attic and she traveled through the hallways. She holds up her phone, hoping to get some reception on her phone. When she reaches the bottom of them stairs, a few bars were seen on her smartphone. She immediately took that opportunity, she scrolled through her contacts. She found the specific phone number, she immediately touched it, making the call. She sits on the last step while the phone was ringing. "Hello?" Relief overcame her.

"Dad! Hi..."

"Courtney! How are you? Are you liking your new school?" She bites her lip trying to make her tone as normal as possible.

"It's just wonderful..." She hears him chuckle.

"Is that sarcasm?" She growls a bit frustrated.

"Dad! I _hate_ it here...they humiliated me, ON THE FIRST DAY!" She yelled a stern as possible.

"Oh dear...they didn't hurt you too much, right?" She sighs while nodding.

"No, they didn't hurt me, they pour glue and feathers over me and when I went to have a shower, they stole my clothes and I ran out like a idiot. And what's worse, a girl who looks like she needed to go to a mental hospital, took a picture of me in just my panties!" She could hear him gulp.

"Oh, and I guess you want to come home, right?" She stands up immediately.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO HOME. IT'S NOTHING WHAT ABUELO TOLD ME! This school severely lacks discipline! I WANT TO GO HOME!" He sighs.

"Alright, I'll think about it." Her eye twitches.

"You'll think about it!" She tries her hardest not to yell at him, it's quite obvious that she wanted to leave this school. And she was extremely frightened when she woke up in a male's blazer. She's pretty sure that couple of boys found her in the hallway and brought her here. One was more likely to put the blazer on her. She just hoped that they didn't _touch_ her breasts. If they did, she would find out who they were and sue them for sexual harassment. Unless it was a girl of course, before she blacked-out she heard a girl's voice from the other side of that door. Hopefully, that was her. "DAD! I want to go home right now-" She was cut off when she heard her call disconnect. She growls a bit frustrated. She looks down, the bars were back to zero. Her eye twitches before slamming her phone to the ground. She sits down on the step she was sitting on previously siting on.

It was hopeless...

She can't reach her father anymore, she's in a school where rape is legal, and she's just been humiliated twice. It's obviously not been her day, she was hoping for a more brighter day. But, of course they straight away played with her feelings, seeing if she would cry straight away. They were testing how strong she was to break, how long she would last in this school. Well guess what...

They win...

She broke down, burying her face in her hands. They broke her. She never lasted here anyways. In fact, she knows that she never belonged here. Duncan's just playing with her, Taylor wasn't any better himself and Scott...

Oh she hates him more than she's hated everyone else in here. He's the one that caused her the most misery. When he walks in here, she would slap him across the face and she would strap him against the rocket and blast him off with no parachute. Let's see how he likes it...

"Broke already?" She gasps. She quickly wipes her tears away and turns around. It was Taylor. Okay, what was he? A stalker or something? Because every time she's in need of something, he always shows up. Not that she was happy, in fact, she was furious that he's here.

"You.." She tries not to sound as angry as possible, but it didn't work due to the growl that came with that sentence. But it didn't matter, he knew she was pissed off at him. Who wouldn't? And she herself could tell that he knew, he was standing a safe distance from her. Good, he should remain that way. She turns back around avoiding him. But mostly ignoring his presence.

"You know...usually people would not cry after the first day. But that's due to the fact that most people have already fitted in to our school, and they have a good laugh after those pranks. But, there's you..." She's a bit scared of what will come out of his mouth. What did she expect? He's practically the leader of this prison school. The good thing is that he seems more mature and leader-like than everyone else, but he has proven to be no better than everyone else. "I can tell that you're not used to this place, at all. But I understand, some of it. We've never encountered someone like you before."

"But could it kill you guys if you gave me some respect? As a new student I deserve some respect and not seen as some kind of porn star." He nods.

"I know, but it's a joke." He goes over and sits next to her, but he sits a certain distance, knowing she would need some space. He could tell, she was clearly upset and frightened at his presence. "Do you want an apology?" She still remains silent. "Alright, I'm sorry for stealing your clothes in the bathrooms. It was very immature of me and I should've known better. Will you except my apology?" She looks up at him, very surprised. She never expected him to apologise to her willingly. Usually, she would just force others to apologise to her, particularly Marcus and his previous stunts on her. He really was annoying but she loved him because he was her only older brother. However, Taylor looks down at her, expecting a reaction from her. She smiles a bit.

"Apology accepted." He returns the smile.

"Thanks." He sighs deeply. "So, now that's out of the way. Why don't we continue with our sleep?" She shook her head.

"No, I can't continue sleeping anyways. Besides, I'm not used to the time zones since I moved from Canada." He nods.

"I see, but take note that it's 3:18 in the morning. You might want to get some sleep." She laughs.

"Trust me, I think I've got enough sleep." He stands up and walks up the stairs. She then turns back. "Taylor!" He stops and looks down at her. She smiles at him.

"Thank you." He smirks.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"Who's our new target now?" Richard got out his binoculars, staring out into the window of his dorm. Everyone else was out of the dorm except Scott, Duncan, Taylor, Richard and Cameron. His binoculars focusing on one subject, a handsome, muscular, spanish boy sitting next to a hot asian girl on the porch of the other building.

"My cousin and her handsome boyfriend." Taylor snatches the binoculars from him and continues to look out. The couple outside were talking to each other very flirtatiously. He smirks at the sight.

"Perfect position." He gives Richard back the binoculars and turns back to the others. "Alright Cameron, calculate our chances." Cameron looks down at his calculator.

"Well, according to my knowledge, we have only 20% chance to ace this. We have to get the position right and it is extremely windy, so we'll need to dump them on him at the correct angle. And make sure that _nothing_ gets on Heather. As requested by Richard." Richard shrugs. Taylor nods to Scott and Duncan.

"You guys only have a limited amount of time to ace this, get there quickly, Cameron will tell you the angle and timing, now let's get to it." Both Scott and Duncan run out of the dorm with Duncan carrying a bucket and walkie talkie. They both exit the building from the back door where the basketball courts were. When they both run past, Courtney could be seen sitting on one of the benches in her current class. She was sitting next to Jo and Brick on the benches while everyone else on the court were playing their game. She was being extremely quiet, unlike Jo.

"Hurry up Lightning! Squish them to the ground!" She sees a very muscular boy with dark skin dribbling the ball like nothing.

"Sha-Lightning's got it in the bag." He throws the ball making it go perfectly into the hoop. "Sha-Score!" Jo groans annoyed. The boy, Brick, next to Jo just remained quiet the whole time, like Courtney. She has to admit, that Lightning boy was getting on her nerves a bit. It gets on everyone nerves, she could tell because of Jo.

"He can't go five minutes without saying 'Sha-something', I mean seriously, it's getting really annoying. Right Brick-for-brains?" He shrugs.

"You can't help him, he's Lightning. And he is pretty good as well." She scoffs.

"Please, he's obviously not as good as me. And he's an idiot. The first time I came to this school, he couldn't tell I was a girl." The statement made Courtney giggle a little. Jo eyes her suspicious. "What's so funny? You thought I was a guy as well?" She shook her head.

"No, I can perfectly tell that you're a girl. You have breasts and the hips, who can't tell?" Jo smiles a bit at her.

"I like you already, I didn't catch your name by the way. Mine's Jo."

"Courtney..." Brick looks at her.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the girl who didn't have a bra on." When Courtney heard this, she blushes completely embarrassed.

"So you've seen?" Brick shook his head.

"No, we were the ones who found you and took you back to the dorm." Jo butts in.

"I carried you there and put you on Scott's blazer. Brick was too chicken to do it." Brick blushes a bit.

"I-I was not chicken, I just didn't want to touch a lady when she's barely wearing any clothing. I'm a gentleman who follows a code." Jo laughs a little.

"Yeah, but when you're following rules, you're not gonna last very long in this school." They both started bickering at each other, but Courtney wasn't paying attention since she was blushing completely. The school blazer belonged to Scott. It was his blazer, the person who pulled the prank on her. She couldn't believe it. And at the thought of it, she can't help but be a bit grossed out. The blazer was _on_ him. So the sweat that came form his pits went on her, and that's when she squealed a bit when she realised that she needed another and _proper_ shower after what she just discovered. But it didn't matter since they were going to shower anyways. "Hey Courtney!" She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Jo points towards the basketball courts.

"You're on, Beth dropped out." She looks up to see a girl with glasses sitting next to her. She immediately stood up and went to the court. While she was running Jo could spot Scott and Duncan filling the bucket with some kind of yellow liquid from two bottles each. "Uh, Brick? Are they both pouring what I think they're pouring?" He looks at Scott and Duncan.

"I think they are." Jo shivers.

"I hate to be the unfortunate person to be pranked." Both Scott and Duncan were done pouring the liquid into the bucket. They both run into the back door and run up the stairs towards a window above the couple. Scott holds up the walkie talkie.

"Alright Cameron, we're in position."

"What took you guys so long?" Scott rolls his eyes.

"Duncan forgot to drink huge gallons of water this morning." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Scott, I was just focusing on my future Princess this morning. Just look at her right now, she looks even sexier in her sports uniform." Scott immediately ran over to the window and watches the basketball courts. He could see her on the court in her t-shirt and sport shorts. He would have to agree with Duncan on Courtney. When she runs, he could see a bit of her shorts roll up and her breasts bounce when she jumps for the ball. He was in a trance, until Cameron interrupted.

"Hey guys, focus, we only have a limited amount of time here." Scott shakes his head.

"Sorry, just gives us the information."

"Okay, so I've calculated the wind and the angle, the angle of the bucket should be about 120 degrees from your perspective of the bucket upside down, and you must aim directly at Alejandro. Get the timing right, and don't get anything on Heather. Remember, 20% chance to ace this perfectly. Ready?" Scott looks at Duncan. He nods at Scott.

"Ready."

"Now!" Duncan dumps the bucket and the liquid landed perfectly Alejandro. Heather gasps and screams. Her scream could be heard from the basketball courts and it caused Courtney to look back at the scream.

"Courtney! Look out!" She turns back around and the last thing she knew. The ball hit her on her temple and she falls down knocked out. Jo face-palms. "Not again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update. School had just recently started and getting focused here on school work. And, I've decided that maybe I will put in rating M. Thank you.<strong>

**KatDingo over and out.**


	4. Winks, Kisses and Crushes

**The False Teaching of Love**

**Chapter 4**

She could feel everyone's gazes on her back. She didn't get what was so different about her. Okay yes, she's the only one to have an ice pack on her temple. But that's not her fault! She discovered that Brick passed the ball to her and he accidentally hit her temple. Yeah, he got told off by Jo because of that. But she reassured Jo that it wasn't his fault, she wasn't paying attention and got distracted. Besides, if she was paying attention, she would've caught the ball and no problem would happen there.

She's happy that she already made friends with Jo and Brick, and possibly Taylor, that's all there is to it.

"Alright class, pay attention." She looks up and the teacher was there. She didn't know what the subject was, but she got assigned to it. Unfortunately, Jo wasn't in this class, but Brick and Taylor were. She was sitting next to Brick, because he felt that she would need some company and help in the class. The class name was 'Arts in Battle', she didn't get it. Also, she didn't know who else was in the class, because she was sitting in the front row and she didn't dare look back at the other students. She knew Brick and Taylor attended this class because Brick escorted her in and Taylor was the only student to arrive before them. "I'm gonna call out the roll, just raise your hand when I call out your name." She heard a bunch of names of people she doesn't know. Like, Alejandro, Richard, Eva, Heather, Ezekiel, Cameron and other names she can't remember. "Duncan!" That name caught her attention. She glances around and he was sitting behind Brick. He raises his hand.

"Here." She tries not to groan disappointed. Great...She was stuck with one of the imbeciles. He caught her staring at her. He gives her a seductive smirk along with a wink. Her face flushed red before turning back around. Brick caught her with her face red.

"Courtney, you okay?" She removes a strand of hair from her face and places it behind her left ear. She nods.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe Duncan's in our class." She blushes a bit to herself. "He's such a handsome jerk." He frowns a bit.

"Courtney listen...I-"

"Brick! Please be quite while I'm marking the roll." He looks down at her.

"I'll tell you later." Brick looks away, the frown still on his face. She looks to the front a bit confused. What had happen to make him frown? Did it have something to do with Duncan? Maybe he and Duncan have had a bit of a conflict before she arrived in school. For some reason, when everything involves Duncan, people seem to take it as if it's a bad thing. They're weird like that.

"Scott!" She froze completely when she heard that name. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Scott's in the same class as her!

"Here!" And he sounded like he was right behind her. She was fighting if she should turn around. If she turns around, then Scott would catch her gaze. And it would be possible that he would do the exact same thing Duncan did to her earlier on. But she highly doubt it. So she decided, to never turned around to see that jerk. However, you know the heavy gaze she felt on her back earlier? She can feel that heavy gaze on her back again, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

Scott didn't mind though, he was just staring at her. His gaze heavily focused on her. He knew that Duncan was also keeping his gaze on her, and that annoyed him, a lot. Scott can also see that Courtney has already gotten very comfortable with Brick and that made him scratch his own table. Making sure to keep himself from jumping onto Brick and beating the pulp out of him. Sure, he could do that with Duncan as well, but he got used to him flirting with girls. Scott was still annoyed with it though. He was not used to Brick talking to Courtney though. Hopefully they're just friends, like how Brick and Jo are just _friends_. The thought made him scoff. They both should be more than friends. Then that would make Scott more comfortable.

"Alright, is there a student I hadn't called out yet." Scott raised his hand. "Scott, I already marked you here."

"I know sir, but you forgot the hot chick in front of me." Everyone in the class chuckles at his sentence, except Courtney. She just blushed embarrassed. She looks at Brick and he was trying not to chuckle at Scott's sentence. She gave him a glare and he just shrugged.

"Come on Courtney, you have to admit it was kind of a wrong but funny sentence." She was about to speak to him, until the teacher beat her to it.

"Are you a new student?" She faces the teacher and nods. "Come over here so I can add you to the roll." She got up from her seat and walks over to the teacher's desk. Duncan looks over at Scott.

"She blushed when I winked at her. She so wants me." Scott frowns a bit.

"Isn't that what you say about every other girl?"

"True." Duncan's gaze went onto the Courtney with her back turned. "But, she's different you know? She might be my true princess this time." Scott nods.

"But that's what you said about that _other_ girl you dated for a real reason. What makes Courtney so different?" Duncan's face turned serious, keeping his gaze on Courtney.

"Because, I know she won't cheat on me like that other one." Duncan looks at Scott. "You seem very interested in Courtney. You sure I can have her?" Scott waves him off.

"Sure, go have her. I don't care." He's just lying to himself. But Duncan didn't get the catch. So he smirks at him.

"Thanks Scott. My princess will officially be my queen." Scott gags to himself. Courtney returns to her seat once she was done. Brick looks over at her.

"You still alright? Over Scott's sentence?" She nods.

"Don't worry Brick. I won't let some douche-bag make fun of me." Scott heard her and that made him smirk at her back. They both are so gonna get along.

* * *

><p>The class ended and both Courtney and Brick walked out to see Jo waiting for them. Brick waves at her. "Hey Jo! How was Science?" She shrugs.<p>

"It could be worse, I had to listen to the Queen Bitch in class squabble about how P.E sucked balls. She was also laughing about how the ball hit the 'new girl' in the face." Courtney rolls her eyes. She should've known that there would've been a Queen Bitch in the school as well. In her old school, Courtney used to be the Queen Bitch. No one would dare mess with her. She wonders if she would take over that roll once she gets comfortable in this school. Then again, this school is extremely different to her previous one, so she highly doubt it. "Besides, Stephanie had what was coming to her anyways." Courtney rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, who's Stephanie?"

"My ex-girlfriend..." Courtney turns around to see Taylor standing behind her. She jumps and stands next to Jo. Brick salutes him.

"Good evening Head Boy! Brick McArthur reporting for duty!" Taylor chuckles at him.

"At ease soldier." Brick puts his hand down but grins at him. Jo raises her eyebrow.

"Is there something you need Head Boy?" Taylor shrugs.

"Not really...just wondering how our new student is doing in her new school." Courtney looks up at him.

"So...you dated this Stephanie girl? I thought you weren't interested in dating girls."

"I wasn't, until she came. We dated for about a year, but five months ago, I found out that she was dating another boy behind my back, so I dumped her, so did he." Courtney looks up at him sincere.

"Taylor...I'm so sorry about that." Taylor makes a gesture to calm her down.

"It's alright. Besides, we were both lucky that we both broke up with her on time. Because, she became the Queen B of the school two months after our break up." Jo rolls her eyes.

"You can thank Heather for that." Courtney looks at her clueless. "Richard's cousin." She shook her head, still not convinced. Jo sighs. "The Asian boy who always hangs with Scott and his buds."

"Oh, now I see."

"Taylor!" They all see Cameron come their way. Jo chuckles at the sight of him.

"Hey look, it's pencil neck." Cameron looks at her unamused.

"Nice to meet you too Jo." He looks at Courtney and grins. "Hello." He puts his hand out. "My name is Cameron, you must be Courtney. It's very nice to meet you." She smiles at him. He looked very nerdy, like the actual stereotype of all nerds. But none of the less, he looked liked a kid and he looked cute. She shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Cameron." Taylor looks at him.

"Is there something you need Cameron?" He realises why he was there and looks up at Taylor.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but the principal would like to speak with you for a moment." He nods.

"I see. Well, I have to depart ladies and soldier." Taylor took Courtney's hand and kissed the back of it. "Until next time." She blushes completely. He chuckles a bit and walks off. She could feel the tingling on the hand where Taylor kissed her. Great, now she has three boys to worry about.

"Um Courtney...You do realise Taylor does that to every new girl in the school to make them more comfortable in the school. It's a tradition that every Head Boy must do ever since this school became mixed gendered." Well, that gave Courtney relief. For a second she thought she had to worry about three guys. Well, now technically, only one. Duncan seems to be very interested in her, sure she had to admit that he was hot. The thought just made her blush again. It's just wrong. She shouldn't think of guys like that. It's only her second day in the school and she's already crushing on a guy. Man, she's really pathetic. Then soon, he'll get in her pants then throw her away after he's done. She hates herself. The third guy or second guy now she had to worry about was of course Scott...

Everyone could already tell that she hated him...

But, there was something about him that makes her blush every time she thinks about him. Sure, he's not as hot as Duncan. But so far, he's the most handsome ginger in her perspective. Every other girl would disagree, because she's never seen anyone over girl attempt to flirt with him. And in the showers with Taylor last night, she was quite...flattered when she heard that she's the _only_ girl he's flirted with. He even called her a few pet-names.

She excuses herself from Jo and Brick so she can go to the dorm by herself, to think more about her current situation. Jo and Brick look at each other, clearly worried for the new girl. She reaches the dorm, there was no one else in the dorm. And she was glad. She just needed some time to herself to think about her situation.

Duncan, there was a lot she could describe about him. Tall, hot, cocky. With his black hair and eyebrow piercing, why did she find him so hot. It was very wrong to think about him like that. She hated the fact that she already developed a crush on him. And she hates the fact that she blushes every time he winks at her or kisses her cheek he first time he met her. Oh man, she hates herself. She goes over to sit on her bed. Her gaze then locks on Scotts bed. There was also a piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow. She frowns a bit. She takes out the paper and what she saw made her mouth go wide open.

How dare he!?

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I forgot to mention that their will be some Duncney moments, but it's still a Scottney fanfic, so it will end with Scottney a dominant pairing. And what did you think she saw?<strong>

**KatDingo over and out.**


	5. Pole-Dancing? And 7 minutes in Hell?

**The False Teaching of Love**

**Chapter 5**

Jo laughs hard while Brick was blushing at what was in front of them. Courtney was holding up the piece of paper from under Scott's pillow. It was the photo of her from last night. She remembers the Izzy girl took a picture of her in only her panties. Courtney growls under her breath. "How dare he?!" She scrunched the photo in her hand and slamming it onto the cement ground. "Seeing me as some kind of porn star..." Her head shot up at Jo and Brick. "I have dignity unlike most of these girls at this school." She turns around, examining the grassy fields in front of her. "I deserve respect from them." She turns back to them. "You agree, eight?" Jo shrugs.

"Well, there are some types of guys in this school. There's guys that respect woman like Brick-House over here." He shrugs.

"I live by a code, and I was raised a gentleman. Though..." Jo whipped her head at him.

"What do you mean 'though'?" He chuckles nervously while blushing scarlet red.

"I have to admit, Courtney's hot." She slaps him making him fall to the ground and crosses her arms grumbling under her breath. Brick stands up while holding his cheek. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Any of you." Courtney smiles at him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. I don't mind guys saying that I'm hot or beautiful and such. But I like to be respected as a woman with dignity." She places her hands on her hips. "I am not _that_ kind of girl." Jo smiles at her.

"And that's why I like you." Brick nods in agreement but stops when he sees that Jo was glaring at him. He sighs.

"I'm sorry Jo, but look at the bright side. At least guys can't think of you as some kind of porn star." Jo looks away from him a bit satisfied.

"Fair point." The bells rings making Jo groan. "Oh no, it's time for my most hated class." Courtney raises an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" Jo holds up her timetable to her. Courtney gasps. "You have the same class as me. Dance class." Brick blushes madly.

"Oh man, Dance classes. I just hope I'm not gonna be the one to 'fetch' the overhead projector from her room." Jo growls at him.

"You better 'fetch' the overhead to help me, otherwise I'm gonna shove one of your boots up your sorry-ass!" Brick gulps while Courtney just looks confused.

"What's so bad about Dance classes?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, now I see." Courtney and Jo were standing next to each other in front of two steel poles that connects both the ceiling and wooden floor. Jo laughs nervously.<p>

"Yeah, our project for dance is to create a dance routine that would seduce guys into giving you money. Like they do in..." She shudders. "...strip clubs." Courtney growls under her breath while crossing her arms.

This school just gets better and better, doesn't it? Well, that's only like half of it. She could just imagine the look on the guys faces when they see her attempt to pole dance. Jo was obviously more experienced than her. But, even she had to admit, Jo wasn't 100% beautiful. Even though Courtney could tell that Jo wanted to be beautiful or hot. Instead of being mistaken for being a boy. Yeah, it sucks greatly. And she wonders, why would she want Brick to be there? She wouldn't think that he would matter so much to Jo. But then again, he's probably the first guy in the school to not mistake her for being a boy.

Courtney shook her head out of her thoughts, took a deep breath in and lets it out. "What do I need to do first?" Jo looks at one of the steel poles in front of her.

"Well, you make sure you get a good grip on the pole. Place your dominant hand above your other one and you lift yourself up." Jo lifts herself up from the pole more easily than the other girls in the room. Jo looks down at her. "Try it with your one." Courtney sighs, she places her dominant hand over the other one, she's a good tight grip and she lifts herself from the ground. She gasps holding the grasp in the not-so-strong muscles she has. Jo looks over to her and sees her struggling to hold the grip. "That's right Courtney, just keep that grip. Now watch what I do and copy." Jo swings her right leg around the pole, making her upper and lower thighs grip the pole and support herself. Jo looks over to her. "This will help support your weight. Just don't strain it." Courtney bites her lip and swings her right leg around the pole, grip the pole with her thighs making her relax a bit. She looks over at Jo.

"How come you make this look so easy?" She shrugs still not letting go of her pole.

"I have more muscles than anyone else here, so this is a piece of cake for me." Courtney nods. "Okay back to the pole. Now, lower your hands to align them to where your bellybutton is. Don't forget to keep that tight grip, because this is gonna get harder." Courtney nods. She looks at her hands, and they were shaking. She breathes deeply before slowly moving her arms downwards, she gasps as her strength was not enough to hold her up. Both her hands become aligned with her belly button and she sighs relieved. "Shake it off Courtney. You can do this. Okay, here comes the really hard bit. You're going to have to lean your back, as far as both your arms and flexibility can take you. Go as low as you can." Jo sighs before leaning her back slowly and steadily. Courtney looks at her surprised. She'd never thought that Jo would be that flexible. She bites her lip before leaning her back. She remains holding that tight grip on the steel pole, but her hands were starting to get sweaty. She whimpers a little, her back starting to hurt, her stomach muscles starting to stretch along with her arms starting to get lower to where her legs were. "Be careful Courtney, relax into it." She could tell that Jo got back up onto the comfortable position. Courtney starts to relax a bit, letting her muscles do the work to support her. She then close her eyes letting her back continue leaning very slowly. Jo was looking at her surprised and impressed. She was doing better than she expected. She was gonna say something, until two certain people in the room made her eyes go wide. "C-Courtney!" Courtney's eyes shot open. And let's say a certain criminal was an inch away from her face. She screams making her lose her grip and fall into his arms. Jo jumps down from the pole and walks over to see her. He chuckles.

"You alright princess?" Courtney shakes her head while looking up. He staring down at her amused. She crosses her arms.

"Duncan!? What are you doing in here?" Duncan chuckles.

"I'm here to see how my little princess is going." She scrambles out of his arms and stands on the ground.

"I don't a criminal to check on me. I was going well until you showed up." Jo nods in agreement.

"I agree, and by the way, this is a girls only class." Duncan shrugs.

"Me and a certain associate were sent here to fetch the overhead for our class. And I can see that princess is displaying a _special_ performance on that pole." Duncan reaches over to stroke her cheek. But she backed away standing next to Jo.

"Who'd you come here with?" Duncan nods his head backwards and Scott was trying to pick the lock for the closet in their room. Courtney's eye twitches at the sight of him while Jo was pissed off.

"BRICK DIDN'T COME!?" She punches her fist into her hand. "I'm so gonna shove his combat boot into his ass." They both look at her weirdly. Courtney shakes her head while glaring at Scott's back.

"I've got a score to settle with this perverted redneck." Duncan chuckles.

"What did her do this time?" Courtney shoves the photo into his face.

"I found it under his pillow. How dare he?!" While she stomps over to Scott, Duncan takes the photo from his face. There was the picture from the first night she spent here. He frowns slightly, knowing Scott hid this from him. BUt he looks up to see Courtney getting near her. Jo looks over at her to keep an eye on her. Knowing the amount of trouble she's got into so far. Courtney finally approaches Scott. He finally manages to get the lock unlocked, opening the closet he smirks seeing the overhead. He was about to pull it out, until he feels someone tap his shoulder a few times. He turns around only for his face to come in hard impact with a fist. He stumbles back into the closet dropping the lock onto the ground. He looks up only for someone to close the closet and he hears it lock form outside. His eyes went wide as he stood up and banged his hands to the door.

"DUNCAN?! DUNCAN!" From outside, Courtney, Duncan and Jo were pressing their ears against the door while the girls in the class were looking at them in shock. Jo looks at Courtney.

"Court? Don't you think you pushed this a bit too far?" She shook her head.

"He humiliated me on my first day here. He needed payback." Courtney strutted away from the closet leaving both Jo and Duncan stunned. He looks at Jo with a stupid grin on his face.

"She's so hot." Jo groans annoyed at his stupid behaviour.

* * *

><p>Taylor and Cameron were walking through the hallways. Taylor was looking down in deep thought while Cameron was trailing behind him. "Taylor? Can you please slow down? I've spent my whole life in a bubble and my muscles are not as strong as yours." Taylor stops letting Cameron keep up with him. "What's on your mind right now? Is there something wrong?" He shook his head.<p>

"There's nothing wrong Cameron, it's just that, Mr McLean thinks that since Courtney came here, there's enough girls to run for Head Girl." Cameron looked surprised.

"Really? So, someone's gonna be leading the school along side you?" Taylor nods.

"Only, I'm gonna be the leader of the boys and the chosen head girl will be in charge of the girls in the school. This is something new."

"So, what are the requirements to be Head Girl?"

"The same requirements as Head Boy. Great Leadership, supportive, wise, mature and not slutty to be Head Girl."

"Oh, okay." Cameron looks around at the empty hallways. "Maybe we should get to our class. You'll tell everything to the others later." Taylor nods. They both continued to walk down the hallways until they both see Courtney walking in the hallway in only her sport uniform. They both look surprised.

"Courtney?" She gasps look up at them.

"Taylor, Cameron, what are you guys doing here?" Taylor points behind him.

"We just came from the principal's office." He crosses his arms looking at her. "But, I'm wondering. What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in class." She crosses her arms.

"Really? Because I remember earlier on today, you, Scott, Duncan, Richard and Cameron were skipping sport to prank that spanish guy." Taylor sighs.

"We weren't truanting, we were given permission to skip sport and to focus on our maths. And that included getting the correct angle of how we should dump the urine on him. And getting the right timing since the winds keep blowing away some stuff and also-" Courtney groans.

"I don't wanna know. Besides, I need to leave the class for a bit. And, you might wanna check the closet inside the dance room before dinner time's ready." Courtney walks past them leaving Taylor and Cameron confused. They both look at each other before sprinting down the hallway to the dance room.

* * *

><p>Scott rams into the door again with his shoulder. He pants before pushing himself off the door. He runs towards the door and ramming into it again. He pushed himself into the door, with little success. He sighs before stopping, pressing his cheek against the door. He hears the final class bell ring, signalling dinner. He slid down the door, sitting on the ground.<p>

He remembers someone punching him and pushing him into the closet. He didn't really see closely, but he knew it was a girl. Since the punch came from a small hand. He thinks hard, he had to remember who did this to him. It was obviously not Duncan, his hand was way too big. It wasn't Jo either, because her punch would've knocked him out cold. He knows because he's accidentally been punched by her before. It was supposed to be for Lightning, but he dodged making Scott get the blow. He didn't forget the bruise he had for a few months that time. Anyways, the girls in the class had nothing to do with him so far. Which leaves only one person.

Courtney...

Just by thinking of her, he felt himself getting a hard on. That was due to him walking in on her doing her pole dancing routine. He got so turned on just by her leaning back, revealing her tanned, toned waist along with her lower region looking like it was grinding against the pole. To think about it, he while he was watching, he was thinking about how her would hold her close while she grinds against him. And now, thinking about it makes him get a hard on at those dirty thoughts.

He shook those thoughts away, he was supposed to find out who punched him. He sighs knowing the person who did it. It was definitely her, who else would have a grudge against him like that. It wasn't exactly his fault, it was his turn to prank someone new and he had to do it no matter what. So he no choice, but now he's kinda glad, because it was the most fun he's had. She just has a pole stuck up her butt. He smirks at the thought, before you know it, he's imagining her grinding on him again. Listening to her moan while she moves around on his crotch is what he imagines. But unfortunately, it had to come to an end, because he could hear someone unlocking the door. He adjusted his pants so his hard on wasn't visible and he stood up. The door opens revealing Richard and the rest of the gang. He sighs relieved. "What took you guys so long?" Taylor laughs a bit.

"Courtney told us to check the closet before dinner." Scott chuckles.

"She is one hell of a woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Scott is becoming a bit pervy...O.O...I think he was a OOC at that time, well, I think everyone was :**

**But this is a AU (alternate universe, I just learnt that thing like today) , so...who cares!? :D**

**I'm so sorry for the long update. I had school and i have upcoming exams that go for two weeks :/ I was supposed to upload yesterday, but then we had a blackout for 5 hours...Yeah that was fun (not really) :/. By the time the power came back on, it was night. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**KatDingo over and out.**


End file.
